


Underwater Encounter

by TotallyNotKamz



Series: Flash Bang #1 (Indigo Team) [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Art, F/F, Fanart, Shadowhunters Hiatus FlashBang, Team Indigo, Underwater, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyNotKamz/pseuds/TotallyNotKamz
Summary: Izzy takes a trip to the surface and finds a strange creature.Square #8: Underwater





	Underwater Encounter




End file.
